Demigods at their Finest
by Palokapi
Summary: What happens when two irresponsible demigods challenge each other to a stare contest? Pure fun and entertainment for all those who love seeing our favorite heroes at their finest! Thanks for reading


**Demigods at their finest**

* * *

A few weeks after Gaea's defeat peace had been restored on Half Blood Hill. Well, at least half of it. Being a demigod and all, peace was hard to fully attain. _Especially_ somewhere as chaotic as Camp Half Blood.

Enter our favorite demigods, Roman and Greek, on a normal, sunny day, doing what a demigod does best. And what is that you may ask? Well, simple. Attract monsters, break everything near them, and a few bones of their own, a little lightning there, a little tsunami here, sprinkled with skeletons of a resurrected, undead army. One word. Chaos. This time, to be precise, the source of the chaos was coming from two specific demigods, with ego problems.

Sea green eyes locked with electric blue ones, provoking,challenging, throwing unspoken insults at each other, daring the other to avert their gaze, or even blink for a second. Enormous waves danced and slashed from the left, toilets exploded and soaked unlucky campers with water, while on the opposite side lightning crackled and burned the grass it came into contact with, light bulbs gave out, and the winds lifted screaming campers up in the air. A normal day at camp.

 **Yes,** it was quite intense... A staring contest. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, both of whom had defeated horrific monsters and creatures coming straight from the depths of Tartarus, were engaged in a mighty war of... Stare. And were destroying the camp grounds along in the process. "C'mon, Grace aren't ya tried of gazing at my incredibly beautiful eyes? It's okay to give up y'know, a wave crashed,

"Not a chance, Jackson. I'm winning this thing. You should be more concerned with the food you're gonna be getting me, and your money", a lightning bolt hit a tree, setting it on fire. Naiads, satyrs and campers screamed everywhere./divdivbr/divdiv "Guys come on, would you stop this idiotic game? You're destroying the camp we spent weeks on to fix!" Said a frustrated Nico. Ironically he was the one always babysitting his older half brothers, and you could say had gotten tired of it. When neither of the two seemed to even notice the young Ghost King, Will shook his head at Nico, as if to say "there's no helping it". Sighing exasperatedly, Nico said:

"I am not staying here with these two idiots. I am so done".

"How 'bout some McDonald's fries? My treat!" Asked Will with a smirk on his face, already knowing the answer. It was quite amusing to see a son of Hades eat happy meals every now and then.

"I don't need your charity, Solace. But yeah...McDonald's sounds okay I guess" replied Nico, looking away, trying not to show his enthusiasm.

"THEN LET'S GO DEATH BOY! ON TO AN ADVENTURE!"

"UGH DON'T CALL ME THAT, SOLACE". And the pair were off.

Still engrossed in their mindless little game, Percy and Jason did not feel the presence of two outraged women, standing right in front of them. Their rage was even more frightening than that of Zeus and Poseidon combined. Nobody dared to get in their way. One of them finally made the honor of speaking:

"Perseus Jackson", the young woman's eyes burned with fury, her tone could not have been more intimidating.

Every hair on Percy's back stood on end. He was a little too familiar with that tone and voice. It could only mean one thing. He was in one hell of mess.

"A-ANNABETH, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? WONDERFUL WEATHER WE'RE HAVING EH? PLEASEDONTKILLME"

"HA! YOU LOSE JACKSON! YOU LOOKED AWAY! FREE PIZZA HERE I CO- oh... Hi Pipes...why do you look ready to kill a drakon...?" Daring to take a look around him, Jason understood. He was about to die. Percy and him had destroyed half the camp. Yep. He was about to die.

Clearing her throat, Piper demanded in a loud, threatening voice: "What exactly were the two of you doing, if we may ask?" Shooting deadly glares at the both of them.

"You have a minute and thirty seconds to answer" added Annabeth.

"I-it was a simple staring contest I swear! I DIDN'T KNOW MY WAVES WERE THAT STRONG!" Percy flailed his arms in the air, sounding as desperate and scared as he looked.

"We didn't mean any harm, I just wanted FREE PIZZA! We'll fix everything all by ourselves, right Jackson?"

"WHAT, all by ourselves?!"

"Percy work with me here!" Chided Jason through gritted teeth.

Seeing Annabeth and Piper's terrifying looks, Percy thought it would be best if he put his laziness aside for once.

"WE SWEAR IT ON THE RIVER STYX!" The gils shared a look, and nodded:

"One more will clean everything without your powers, seeing that you've been using them to show off" stated Annabeth, an evil glint in her eyes.  
"WHAT" The two whined.

But with Piper's charm-speaking powers, it was inevitable:

"You WILL clean everything without your demigod powers"  
"YES SIR PIPER SIR!"

While Annabeth and Piper were supervising the cleaning, Nico and Will returned, hands full of happy meals and drinks. Seeing Percy's and Jason's pathetic state, Nico smiled from to ear to ear, laughing until a bit too loudly, which succeeded in earning him a few groans from the two cleaners.

"Now THIS is something I'd watch for all eternity" Nico declared, and got comfortable on a bench, throwing a fry in his mouth.

"OR you could stare at my amazing abs like you always do" teased Will, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will have you beheaded someday, Solace."


End file.
